


Marry me...

by Mifrifi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, M/M, Not Beta Read, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long, long time ago (last year) I wrote it for a friend on tumblr.com :)</p><p> </p><p>It´s just the wedding scene from the PotC movie of Will and Elisabeth... well now we have the Battle of the five armies and Thorin and Bilbo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me...

**Marry me…**

 

If you find a mistake, you are allowed to keep it.

http://thorinthesassmaster.tumblr.com/ had the great idea to transfer the wedding scene from Pirates of the Caribbean on the hobbit,

I wanted to write something. I hope you like it, and as promised, I’m doing the final scene too. But for now here … the first part xD

….

 

The battle had begun. The armies of humans, elves, and of the dwarves fought bitterly against the orcs to the feet of the mountain. Many had already lost their lives and more and more the Dwarves, the Elves and the people realized that they were numerically inferior. They had no chance. It almost seemed as if this battle would be completely futile. As if there would be no hope … there is no hope, only death.

Now he was in a war. He. A little hobbit. Did he see it coming this way? No, definitely not.

At the beginning of this journey, he would not have expected that it would end here now. Whether he regretted that he came along? No, not a minute. It had been right. Correctly up to the moment in which he had taken the damn Arkenstone. How could he even think that this would change anything? He paused in his movement. His eyes fell down on sting. Smeared with blood, lay it in his hand. In front of him an orc, which still made his last breaths before he was killed by a small hobbit . “Bilbo!” The Hobbit turned around when he heard his name. This voice was him all too well known. He liked their sound and the manner as this person said his name .

"Thorin?" Bilbo was still surprised to see him. Thorin had changed. His eyes were clear and pure. He gasped for breath before he pushed aside Bilbo and killed an big orc. "Bilbo … forgive me … it was a mistake to kick you out you … you had only good intentions and I have not seen it!" Thorin let his sword fall and looked deep into the eyes of his master thief. He raised his hand, put it gently on Bilbo’s cheek and smiled.

"What do I want with the gold in Erebor, if I have found long ago something much more precious!" No sooner had he uttered these words, he had to push Bilbo away to slay more enemies who had come dangerously close . Someone took advantage of Thorin’s inattention, but to push manages to protect his dwarf king and turned to him. "I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to take the Arkenstone after all it belonged to you. No more and it was a stupid idea! Forgive me!" to push looked deep into his eyes and Thorin. "You do not have to apologize!" he whispered softly. But he got no further because he had to keep fighting. More and more orcs circled around them again and they lost each other. "Bilbo!" The Hobbit heard his name, turned around and helped Thorin to stab an orc before he felt as Thorin took his sleeve and looked deep into his eyes. Bilbo looked at him expectantly.

"Bilbo, will you marry me?" said Thorin to the hobbit and the orc who ran towards to them, was not important. "I do not think now is the best time!" Both started back to protect Erebor and her friends , before Bilbo heard Thorin’s voice , "Now maybe the only time!" they continued to fight without rest before Thorin took Bilbo´s heand and smild. "I love you!" he whispered. "I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?" Thorin held Bilbo , looked at him expectantly. And Bilbo just smiled.

"Gandalf!"

Bilbo turned to the wizard, who was also going to kill every orc who came too close. "Marry us!" Bilbo kept his eyes focused at the wizard, who did not understand the whole situation. "I’m a little busy at the moment!" with these words he turned around and continued to fight. Thorin smiled about Bilbo’s decision . He had to part from Bilbo, killed several Orcs and shouted: "Gandalf, now".

They just didn´t have their peace, because after all, they had to keep fighting, but Gandalf agreed. "Fine, then." said Gandalf, climbed on a rock and looked at the two, before he struck down an orc and put his hand on his chest. Thorin hugged Bilbo . He pressed him tightly and looked up at Gandalf. As previously, they were disturbed and Gandalf was indignant. “To nail your gizzards to the ground, you ugly creature.” He said while Bilbo and Thorin continues to fight valiantly before the dwarfking took Bilbos hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Bilbo Baggins, do you take me to be your husband?” he asked solemnly and looked at his hobbit. “I do!” Bilbo did not hesitate.

He knew the answer from the beginning.

“Great!” This was the only thing that Thorin could respond to it. He was already, with this simply answer, the most happiest dwarf in Middle-earth. The small fights that fell between their marriage, belonged almost to it, even if it bothered a little bit. When the two were undisturbed, Bilbo spoke:

"Thorin Oakenshield, do you take me …" Bilbo held Thorin’s hand tight and fought simultaneously with another orc before they made an elegant rotation and Bilbo continued the sentence : "to be your husband …" They made another rotation before Thorin and Bilbo stabbed an orc with him. "in sickness and in health …" Bilbo just wanted to have something formal, so he spoke this part before he corrected himself and adapting to the present term situation. "… with health being the less likely?" And just like Bilbo, the dwarf king wasted no time. "I do!" Thorin hugged Bilbo , looked at him and listened as Gandalf spoke again: "As wizard, I now pronounce you ….".

They could cry. Every time the orcs interrupted the wedding. “You may kiss …” shouted Gandalf and Thorin and Bilbo wanted to kiss passionately, as an orc had nothing better to do than to disturb them and this was something Bilbo didn´t like and he stabbed with all his force on the orc.

“You may kiss …” tried Gandalf again a start, and saw how Thorin and Bilbo turned around, crossed their swords and looked at each other with big eyes. “Just kiss!” shouted the wizard and saw how Thorin and Bilbo lowered their swords and kissed. For both of them the world just stood still. No one could take this moment away and they lived it completely out .

Their eyes were closed. Every second burned into their subconscious and Bilbo never wanted to miss Thorin´s soft lips. While the king’s arms were wrapped around Bilbo’s hips were the hands of the hobbit around the king’s neck before he did what he always wanted to do. He went through the long black hair. "Bilbo!" whispered Thorin and parted himself reluctantly from the lips of the hobbits ones. Bilbo opened his eyes, looked at his Dwarf King and smiled.

"Bilbo Oakenshield!" said Thorin, whereupon the hobbit laughed softly.

They really had completely forgotten where they were. But only they both were important . No one else.

"Thorin Baggins!" Thorin was leaning down to him when he saw, from the corner of his eye, an orc running towards to them . He drew his sword and struck the orc’s head off and sighed. He turned around and took Bilbo´s hand. "Maybe we should agree on one name!" A soft kiss on Bilbo’s back of hand before Thorin bowed before him.

"And now, excuse me … I must protect my husband!"

 

...


End file.
